Snow Angel
by The Son of Nero
Summary: Elsa finds someone else with a freezing touch. Jack finds himself lost in a place he'd never been to before. A new Darkness is rising in Arrendell, and Jack is somehow charged with stopping it, before he loses himself to it or Elsa loses herself to him (If you read it, reviews are manditory).
1. Unknown Cold

Unknown Cold

Jack Frost enjoyed having children believe in him. Every time they'd see him out their window, flying on the winter winds, they knew that the next day, he would bring snow. Eventually they would grow out of believing in him, but one kid, Jamie Bennett, never stopped believing. Jack would often visit Jamie and talk about the Adventures that Jack and the other Guardians would get into. Jamie would also talk about things that were going on that he didn't think he could talk about with anyone else. Jack was enjoying life (?) as a Guardian, but the cold crawling through his gut, that was something he did not like.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Jamie asked. "You seem out of it."

"It's hard to explain," Jack responded. Jamie just leaned against the window, getting comfortable for the story. "I just… I have this empty feeling, right here," Jack clutched his stomach. "It's really heavy and cold, not something I ever felt before, at least not since becoming a spirit."

"I think I get it, I've been feeling it a bit myself recently," Jack looked confused at Jamie. "Loneliness. That's the feeling you get."

"I have the Guardians, why would I feel alone?"

"Because they're friends, maybe family, not someone you'd consider more." Jack thought on it. It made sense, he died around eighteen, the age Jamie reached a month or so ago. If there was any humanity left in him it'd still be going through puberty, and he's seen plenty of kids grow up with similar complaints to what he was having.

_Jack. Jamie. _There was a silent voice rushing through his mind. A voice Jack only heard once before.

"You say something, Jack?" Jamie asked. Jack looked stunned at his friend as he remembered the only other time he heard the voice of the Man in the Moon.

"No," Jack responded. He looked to the moon and yelled at it. "What do you need!? In all of three hundred years you never talked to me! Why now!?"

"Is that the Man in the Moon?" Jamie whispered. Jack nodded still looking at the moon for an answer to his question.

_You two are in danger._ Moon said._ Take flight to the west and keep going until the city becomes the wood. You will be safer there._

"Why should we listen to him?" Jamie asked. Jack just answered the only way he knew how.

"He knows the future." Jack picked up Jamie with that, holding him piggy-back style, and flew west, towards the setting sun, eventually feeling a slight shift in the wind that distracted him enough to cause them to fall face first in the snow. Jack stood up and rubbed his head, only to realize he got to the woods much faster than it would normally take even him. looking around, he realized he didn't even recognize the woods, and he's been all over the world.

"Jack?" Jamie said as he got up. "Where are we?"

"That's the problem," Jack said. "I don't know!"


	2. Rushing Help

Rushing Help

Elsa woke up with a start. She tried to remember any details about the nightmare she had the night before. She remembered a black shadow flying after a boy with white hair. That's all she remembered before she looked around her room. Everything was frozen solid, and not in the beautiful way they normally were while she was awake, just frozen like a snowstorm hit at the same time it was raining.

"Oh, not again," Anna said in exasperation when she came in. Something was different about her sister, Elsa noticed. Normally, she would still be in her nightgown with her hair all over the place. Today she was fully dressed, and ready to take on the day. "I'm going out, Elsa."

"Yourself?" Elsa said. "That doesn't seem practical."

"Well…" Anna struggled to find the right words for the explanation, as she normally would. Kristoff came into the room, back to Elsa to be polite.

"The situation requires more care than practicality," he said. The vocabulary he'd been getting from the library was a wonder, but why the first Ice Master Deliverer would spend any time there at all was beyond Elsa. But now she was curious. What could be needed in any situation above practicality? Fun was on the list, maybe, but care was not something on a list of norms for that sort of thing.

"Olaf!" Elsa cried. The little living snowman waddled into the room.

"Wow, this place is a mess," Olaf commented. "More so than usually in the morning, but anyway, you called?"

"Olaf, do you remember the lessons I gave you?"

"The snowball fights? Or the substitute governing?" Elsa looked at Olaf with a serious gleam in her eye. "Substitute governing it is. Yeah, I remember."

"It's time we put them to practice; Anna, Kristoff and I are going out and won't be back 'til later. I need you to hold down the fort, and take care of any non-magic related problems until we get back, okay?"

"You can count on me!" Olaf said with a salute. Elsa picked up the wind around her and changed from her nightgown to a new dress that the staff picked out for her.

"So, what's the situation?" Elsa said on the sleigh.

"Guards have been reporting magic being used in the north woods," Kristoff explained. "Some of them even saw a couple of kids wandering the woods; we're trying to find them."

"Why didn't the guards try to help them?" Elsa asked.

"They did," Anna Explained "But they didn't know if they were really there for a moment." Elsa got it after that. They were looking into it personally because if there really were kids out there, they needed help, but if there weren't, they wanted to know what was happening. Sven took a turn to the right and stopped abruptly. "Sven? What's wrong?" Anna asked. Then she looked in front of the reindeer to see what he was looking at. Elsa saw them too. Two boys, both around her age, standing there in odd clothes that she never saw in Arrendelle, one with silver hair and blue eyes, the other with brown hair, and… eyes that just showed cold.

"Hey!" Kristoff stood up. "Are you two alright!?"

"We need help!" The silver haired one said. "Please! My friend is hurt!"

"Hop in!" Elsa said. The boy dragged his friend to the side of the sleigh and laid him in the seat before hopping in the back with him. Kristoff mushed Sven in the direction of the Trollands. Worried about the silver haired boy more than the one who was out cold, Elsa kept catching glimpses of him. Every time he was looking behind them with a serious look on his face. She never saw skin so pale, or hair so white on anyone under ninety. The road finally got a little bumpy, signaling the near approach to the Trolls' home. The boy with Elsa's curiosity felt this and started concentrating with his hand out, which smoothed the trip by a lot. Elsa became more curious about this boy by the minute.

Finally they reached the Troll's grounds and saw the familiar boulders scattered in a seemingly random pattern across a mossy pedestal. Kristoff hopped out and asked for the unconscious boy, who the silver haired one handed by the shoulder. They jumped out of the sleigh and went to the center of the rocks.

"Pabi!" Kristoff said. "We need a quick healing!" the boulders came to life as trolls and backed away from them to make way for an older troll. The boy stared at them in awe.


	3. Healling Frost

Jack was weirded out. First these people can see him (Which he was too concerned with Jamie to ask about), now these stones were coming to life as little stone/moss/fungus creatures and offering to help Jamie (Who he still cared too much for to care about the rocks).

"Hypothermia," Pabi, the older looking one said. "Worst case I've seen yet,"

"So he's not gonna make it!?" Jack got scared. Jamie was the first person to believe in Jack. Ever. He didn't want to lose someone so close to him, especially since he reminded Jack of Emma, his sister.

"He'll survive," Pabi said. "It'll just take about a minute or so." Jack watched as Pabi took Jamie to the back of a nearby cave. Then the blond guy, he heard one of the girls call him Kristoff at some point, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"So, you mind giving us some names?" he asked.

"Jack… Overland," Jack said with his hand to his chest. "He's Jamie Bennett," Jack pointed to the cave.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," He stuck out his hand. Jack shook it; thank goodness he was wearing gloves. "That's our queen, Elsa Arrendelle, and her sister Anna." He gestured to them as he introduced them. Elsa held Jack's attention a little longer. Her presence was cold, not mean or malicious, literally cold. Her hair was in a large messy braid, and it was very close to matching Jack's. Her eyes were icy blue. Jamie came out of the cave, looking better after only... thirty seconds.

"Jack! You're okay!" he said.

"You're one to talk, you just recovered from Hypothermia!" Jack retorted.

"Good point!" Jamie said smiling and putting his hands behind his head. Then he noticed Kristoff and the girls. "Jack? Who are they?"

"A queen, her sister, and... I guess an escort," Jack responded. Kristoff would've corrected him, but Jamie interrupted.

"Can they see you?" that question reminded Jack of the oddity of what they offered. Kristoff said, you TWO, but Jamie should've been the only one they saw…

"Yeah… they can…!" Jack turned to them almost about to ask why that was. But Manny stopped him.

_They have seen your magic before, Jack._ Manny said. Jack looked up at the moon. _Elsa was born with power Akin to yours. They believe in ice magic, and that is enough for them to see you._

"Jack? What did… Manny say?" Jamie asked. In response Jack pulled his staff off his back.

"Are you a shepherd?" Anna asked. Jack nodded deciding not to tell them about his ice power. Jack leaned over to Jamie's ear and told him in a whisper what Manny said. Jamie nodded thoughtfully.

"Now, you're still recovering," Pabi told Jamie. "You shouldn't travel far until you feel your strongest."

"That's a problem," Kristoff said. "Arrendelle's a good three hours away from here,"

"And there's nowhere to stop between here and there," Anna said. "What do we do?" they thought on it, then Elsa's eyes lit up.

"The North Castle," she said.

"Are you sure?" Anna said. "That' place isn't in the best shape, since Hans' raid."

"I'm sure I can fix it, I made it myself after all." How powerful was she!? "And it's only ten minutes from here, so we should be fine." Jack couldn't find it in himself to argue so he just threw in a vote for her idea. Besides, he wanted to see how powerful Elsa was, compared to him, anyway.


	4. Stirring Ice

Elsa sent Kristoff and Anna back to Arrendelle to take over for the rest of the day, saying that it would take too long for her to fix the North Castle's damage, and if she went back with them it'd be the next day. That was far from the truth, based on what she remembered of the Frozen incident, it'd only take her like twenty minutes to fix it up. What she wanted was time to get to know Jack, and see why he felt so… familiar. Jack and Jamie were in the castle, looking around while being escorted to a spare room by Marshmallow, the Snow-monster Elsa created to guard the place. Jamie hit the hay, obviously surprised that a bed made of ice could be so warm. Jack just stood on the balcony, leaning against the staff he carried.

After she had finished repairing the damage Hans' search party did to the castle, Elsa walked up beside him and looked out at the view from the balcony. He looked at the moon with a stern expression. Finally, Elsa looked at him, and she noticed things that she never noticed with anyone before, the frost on his coat, the light reflecting off his hair, the glimmer in his eyes. She had to shake her head to get the ideas to stop there.

"Cryokinesis," Jack said. Elsa looked at Jack confused for a moment.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked. Jack turned to face her, picking his staff out of the balcony.

"Cryokinesis," He responded. "The ability to create and control ice with one's will, Cryokinesis." He somehow sounded like a dictionary. But she got what he was talking about, he knew about her magic.

"You're not scared?" she asked.

"I have a confession to make. I'm kinda like you, only more-" Jack snapped his fingers, looking for the right term "-Complete."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elsa started to feel a little bit of annoyance.

"Jack Overland died three hundred six years ago, later to wake up as Jack Frost." And there it goes. "I didn't mean to sound arrogant with that 'complete' comment; I just wanted to state one of many differences between us. Sorry."

"No!" Elsa said. "I mean, ahem, it's alright. You're Jack Frost; I bet you could do stuff like this in a heartbeat," blood started rushing to her face as she looked back to the scenery.

"I never tried," Jack said, turning away with his own apparent blush. "I just focused on helping kids have fun… and occasionally protecting them." Elsa remembered something that Jamie said about her.

"Jamie asked if we could see you," Elsa asked as she slowly turned her head five degrees towards him. "Why?" Jack avoided the question entirely.

"That's an explanation for another time," he said "you should get some rest." Elsa tried to get more out of him, but he was adamant. Going to her own room, Elsa lied down on the bed and had the nightmare again. This time, she saw Jack's face in her dream as the boy fighting the shadow.


	5. Horrendous Dark

Jack didn't sleep. Jack couldn't sleep. Not since he woke up as a spirit. Jamie slept like a log, and Jack watched Sandy's magic form the dreams of the people, including Jamie. He had seen Jamie's dreams enough to know what they were about, usually. But he got curious as to what Elsa's dreams were about. He flew around the castle and landed on Elsa's balcony. Looking into the room, he noticed that the sand over her head wasn't gold. It wasn't Sandy's. It was black. By instinct, Jack opened the door, quickly but quietly, and levitated gently over to the bedside. He was about to freeze the sand and break it in one swing of his staff. But then he noticed the shape. It was him!

His movements in the nightmare were sporadic, like he was fighting something. And it looked like he was losing. Based on Elsa's expression, it wasn't pleasant for her either. He decided to end the nightmare, swinging his staff and hitting the sand, it exploded in a flurry of snowflakes. The snowflakes then turned to golden sand and reformed into various beautiful shapes above her head. The sun was almost up when Jack finally turned away. He didn't want to be there when she woke up, so he flew back to his side of the Castle and waited for Jamie to wake up. When he did, they went to the front door, but found it locked.

"Marshmallow!" Jamie called into the castle. There was no response from the giant Snow-guard. Jack wasn't concerned that he and Jamie were trapped in a castle of ice… for long. His worries shifted when he felt the place shake wildly. Looking at each other, Jack and Jamie came to a silent agreement, and rushed up the stairs to find out what was happening outside. They ran into Elsa on the way to the nearest balcony.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked. Jack didn't answer, still a little embarrassed about the conversation and the Nightmare save the night before. He just ran and ran to the nearest balcony, Jamie explaining what was happening to Elsa, hot on his tail. Looking out over the balcony, Jack saw why Marshmallow didn't answer. He was busy defending the castle. What from was beyond naming for Jack. It was a cloud of smoke, gray and misty, going through various shapes. Every now and then something would come out of the smoke to strike or counter an attempted blow by Marshmallow, a plated claw, a jagged tail, whatever Marshmallow was fighting it obviously was dangerous enough without the smoke.

Jack hopped up on the railing, his right hand holding his staff just under his feet, and his left hand a little ways outstretched. He felt Elsa's gaze shift from fear at the smoke monster to shock at what Jack was doing.

"Jack!" She whispered loudly. "What are you doing!?" Jack looked back at Elsa, and gave her a warm, reassuring smile before he jumped off. He could feel Elsa reach for him, and he knew that Jamie would hold her back from falling over the edge herself. He almost reached the point in the air that was level with the mountain top when he let the wind take him and flew over to the side of the gorge. When Jack touched down in the snow, he pulled up his hood and ran over to the fight. Two glowing flames appeared in the smoke. Jack somehow knew they were watching him.

"Shnoh! Gween!" a voice said from the smoke. The tail came out from overhead and tried to grab him. He swatted it away with his staff and the smoke stopped forming around the monster and what he saw was horrendous. The thing looked like a pterodactyl crossed some sort of magic and covered in armor plating. The claws of this beast grabbed Jack and carried him away to who knows where?


	6. Tragic Search

Elsa and Jamie were running after the monster in the smoke, until finally it was too far ahead to catch up to. It was lucky that at that point, Kristoff and Anna were just coming back to North Castle for them.

"Elsa! Kid!" Kristoff said as he got out to help them. "Where's Jack?"

"Jack was taken by a monster!" Jamie said. Anna, Kristoff, and even Sven looked at them funny.

"Are you sure it wasn't just Marshmallow?" Anna asked. Elsa picked up a snarky attitude, where she got it she had no idea.

"Does Marshmallow fly, have armor plating, a barbed tail, and smoke coming off his it!?" she said. Anna shook her head, stunned at the attitude she was getting. "There's your answer! It was headed in Arrendelle's direction when we lost it!" Kristoff looked at his fiancée, and face-palmed when he recognized that look she was giving him.

"Anna, You have spent _way_ too much of your life alone," he said. As he said that, he helped the ladies into the sleigh, Elsa first, then Anna.

"Well, okay that's my fault," Anna said. Yeah, she now remembered the incident where Elsa hurt her with magic the first time, so many years ago. The way Anna saw it, Elsa wasn't fast enough with her magic to make that fourth snow mound, so she should've been a little slower. Even after logic like that, Elsa still felt it was mainly her fault that Anna got hurt that day.

When Jamie got in the sleigh next to Elsa and they started moving, he pulled something out of his pocket, flat and black on one side, red on the opposite side, and black on all the small sides between them. He pushed a button on the top and the black side lit up, showing a very detailed picture of him and what Elsa assumed to be his family. Only his mother and sister where in it besides him. He slid something and the image blurred, and he seemed to punch in a code made up of numbers that Elsa didn't bother memorizing. She was too mesmerized by the item itself to do so.

"What is that?" Elsa asked. Jamie looked at her to see what she was looking at and held it up a little.

"It's a smart phone," he said. "I can use it to get in contact with other people with one of these things, as well as a few less than important things." Elsa's head was swimming with questions about the object. Where did he get it? How does it work? Is it Magic?

"Why did you bring it out?" she settled on asking.

"One of those other functions is taking pictures of things; I snapped one of the monster after Jack got picked up." He played around with his phone for a few seconds until he found the picture he made of the monster, and showed it to her. It was an image of the monster, right claws around Jack's body was starting to take off for wherever it probably was now. "Judging by your reaction, I'd say this technology is ahead of its time here, so I'll just copy the photo with a drawing."

They got to Arrendelle Castle and gave Jamie stuff to draw with. He was an incredible artist, making the monster in the drawing look as real as the photo looked. When the drawing was done, they went out to the town, asking anyone if they had seen the monster. For a long time they got responses in the negative, but then they went to the tavern. One old man in the corner of the room was rambling fearfully about a monster in the skies of Arrendelle. Everyone was laughing at the elder except for Jamie and the royals (new band name), until Anna grabbed the picture from Jamie and walked over to the man and held it to his face.

"Did the monster you saw look like this?" she said. The man looked at it for thirty seconds and his eyes widened with fear.

"That's it!" he said. "That's the monster!"

"Where did it fly?" Elsa asked him seriously. She hated the answer she was going to get.

"It flew for the Southern Isles."


	7. Unjust Rage

The monster threw Jack into a cell, taking with it the staff that Jack had put so much power into over the years. Jack was afraid of what it would do to the staff. If the thing kept it in one piece his powers would get out of control, but if it was broken again, like when Pitch broke it seven years ago, he would lose his power until he could find the time and focus to fix it. The loss of control was already evident frost was crawling around the chamber at a faster rate than usual.

Finally, after an hour, someone stepped through the door, a guy around twenty, dressed like a duke from an old Grimm movie walked in. his hair was red, like Anna's by comparison, but darker and it was perfectly quaffed. He looked around the room until his eyes fell upon Jack, who was lying on the cot chained from the corner of the room to under the window farthest from the door. He grabbed Jack roughly by the coat and pulled him to his feet.

"What have you done with Elsa!?" he yelled. That's when Jack finally got something. Shnoh Gween. Snow Queen. The monster was after Elsa. The fact that this guy didn't know he had the wrong prisoner, that made Jack want to laugh. But he knew that this man was dangerous. More dangerous to older people than Pitch was even to children. Even so, he wasn't scared. Jack just pushed the guy's arms off him and stared him down.

"The big bird you sent after her," Jack started a strategic lie. "We knew it was looking for her, so I went for her. The thing was so stupid it grabbed me with or without the dress!" Jack let out a laugh with a smug smirk at the last statement. If it were possible the dude looked at Jack with more rage than earlier. He pushed Jack against the wall by the throat and whispered in his ear.

"You will regret your choice to fool Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. When they come for you, you will watch them die. One by one until you can't take anymore." Hans let Jack slide down the wall gasping for breath. Then he turned and left Jack to his own.

"They won't come for me, they barely know me," Jack said this aloud when Hans was out of earshot, hoping to God he was right. He finally got sufficient oxygen in his lungs to stand on and looked out the window. The ocean outside was freezing over; he'd been separated from his staff for long enough now. Soon, for all he knew, Hell itself would freeze over. "I've gotta get out of here," he said. He looked at the moon and realized something. Ever since he followed Manny's instruction to take Jamie and fly west, they've been in nothing but trouble. Did Manny lie to him? Would Manny lie to him? Jack would understand, or at least try to understand, if he did. But if Manny lied, why did he lie?

"Why did you lie to us?" Jack asked, not getting his hopes up for an answer.

_I lied to you, not to Jamie,_ Manny explained after a minute or two. _Jamie was indeed in mortal danger, which would not bother him in this world. But you… I sent you here because you are needed in this world._

Jack thought on this. He almost asked the biggest question on his mind before he stopped himself, not thinking he would get an answer. Jack looked to the door and through the bars in it. He walked over and grabbed the door, willing all his power through the metal to make it brittle and easy to move. Setting aside the question of why he was needed in this world, which in itself caused another question he had to put aside for later, Jack decided he would do two things before getting out of this place. First was get his staff, he needed it to control his power and keep them under control. Second, he was going to find this Prince Hans and personally break his nose.


	8. Deciding Vote

"No, no, and absolutely not!" Kristoff yelled in Elsa's office. "If he was taken to the Southern Isles, it can only mean that HE was behind it, and even the King of the Isles wants nothing to do with HIM!" Elsa didn't know how Kristoff knew that last part. The King of the Southern Isles, Luke XIV, cut off all communications but trade with Arrendelle as a form of apology for what Hans did, there was no way Kristoff would be able to know that King Luke was too ashamed of Hans to even acknowledge him as a son when that news never even reached her. Unless, of course, he was speculating.

"Look!" Jamie said. "Whatever happened between you and the Islanders has nothing to do with Jack!" Jamie said. "If he was caught up in some sort of war or rivalry between your countries, it's not his fault! And if we don't do something, someone else has to!" that statement reminded Elsa that he and Jack were not from Arrendelle. He didn't know about the Frozen Incident and what Hans tried to do during said Incident. He also made a good point. Jack had nothing to do with Arrendelle and the Isles' feud, so why should they let him rot wherever he was?  
>"That jerk tried to kill Elsa and left Anna for dead," Olaf said. When he met Jamie their reactions to each other were priceless. Screams could be heard throughout the castle, Jamie because of the talking snowman (of course) and Olaf because Jamie was screaming. "And if we send an army, they'll think it's war." His twig hand was clutched in a fist and trembling, his eyes were shut, and his head was tilted away from them.<p>

"Then we won't send an army!" Anna justified. "We'll go ourselves and do what we can to save him!" This was just like Anna, totally naïve but totally trusting. But then again she did spend thirteen years of her life without socializing, so Elsa had to remind her of stranger danger every now and then. Anna was so trusting in humanity's basic good, that she got engaged to Hans mere hours after meeting him because she didn't see the outside world. A fact that she refused to let herself live down. "Two against two," Anna said. "Elsa, you're the deciding vote."

Elsa thought about it, tilting her head up, closing her eyes, inhaling through the nostrils and Exhaling through the mouth. She may be in control of her powers thanks to her love of her sister, friends and country, but if she thought too hard for too long, ice just started to form around any surface she was in physical contact with. This pseudo meditative state delayed the icing problem.

She thought about everything Jack had done for her, which, as she remembered wasn't much. Then she remembered what he was like, not just the Cree-oh… Cree-oh-ken… whatever he called the ice power. He was brave. He was selfless. He was nice. He was funny. He was fun. He was handsome. Okay, why was she sounding like Anna!? Disregarding the last two things on the list, Elsa made a decision based on other information, ironically from Kristoff and Olaf. Hans was the most likely suspect in Jack's kidnapping. And if that were true, whatever he would be doing would be painful, or worse. With that in mind Elsa came to a decision.

"Jamie," Elsa said. "Is there any way you can think of that will get us to the Southern Isles faster than a boat?" Kristoff let out an irritated huff.

"We're actually going!?" Kristoff yelled.

"If your speculation is real," Elsa said, shutting him up. "Then Jack needs us, and we can't afford not to help! I'm not worried about him dying; I'm just worried about what Hans is doing. Now Jamie, anything?"

Jamie thought on it for a second when his eyes lit up. He clapped his hand over his fist and smiled.

"North!"


	9. Short-lived Debt

Jack was flying. He'd never gone so fast in his life; he didn't have time to take note of the scenery. Then again, he had to go fast. Whatever that guy, Hans, was using, he was sending hordes of shadowy tendrils after him with it. Every few seconds he'd form a snowball in his hands out of thin air and throw it at the monsters behind him, freezing two or three at a time.

"Come back here!" Hans was yelling over the growl of the monsters. "Get back here and fight me like a man!"

_Dude! I wasn't even of legal age when I died!_ Jack thought to himself. He kept up the snowball throwing, occasionally creating icy spike whenever there was an uninhabited body of water in the way. Finally, he started to feel all the exhaustion of constantly moving at the speed. He started fumbling, and came in contact, face first with a tree.

When he got up the monsters were really close on his tail. Thinking they would tear him to shreds he braced for impact, but was pulled under a fallen rock. He couldn't tell who grabbed him, or what they looked like. But they certainly wanted him quiet. The monsters jumped over the rock and kept moving in the direction they were already headed. When the shadows passed, Jack was let go and he crawled out of the hole under the rock. He looked back to the rock, but there was no hole where he came from. He heard heavy panting, whether it was his or the one who saved him, he didn't know, then the guy spoke.

"You… owe… me… Jack!" he said between pants. Jack looked at the guy, and his heart would've stopped if it were still beating. Where he expected someone like Bunnymund or Sandy, or even one of North's yetis, there was Pitch Black.

"Why did you save me!?" Jack asked the Boogeyman when they caught their breath. "We're enemies! I protect kids from you!"

"Well, I figured if the Guardians didn't exist, there'd be no point to being around, so I wouldn't exist," Pitch said. "And here's the part where I collect on the short-lived debt you owe me," and with that, as he clutched his side, Pitch fell forward being caught by Jack, who felt something warm running between his fingers.

"Pitch!" He said. "You're… Bleeding!"


	10. Big Surprise

Elsa watched Jamie as he just watched the sky with a determination she would've expected out of him doing something more… Productive? Exciting? Seventeen years old, crowned queen the year before, and her vocabulary still had holes in it. Eventually she needed a few more answers than just "You'll see" Every time she asked a question.

"Okay, that does it!" She found herself saying. "Jamie we need to know why the hell we're waiting for north to come here. If we stand around we're not going to move north!" Jamie looked at the sky for a few more seconds.

"He's late," he decided before shrugging and turning around. "Alright, ask me anything you want Elsa, I'll be glad to tell you what I know." Finally she was going to get some answers out of him.

"Okay, I know Jack's last name isn't Overland anymore-" Elsa started.

"He used to be called Jack Overland?" Jamie said. "News to me, what did he tell you so far?"

"The name that he got after he died, and that he protects children on occasion," Elsa said. Anna, Olaf and Kristoff were looking at Elsa with eyes as wide as… actually there is nothing that wide. "What did he mean by protecting them?"

"Hoo," Jamie sighed. "That's a tough one to explain. Um… growing up, every kid believes in a few myths that they have no proof of. Whether or not they're real is up for debate, but whether or not you can _meet_ them depends on how much you _believe_ in them. The Man in the Moon gave each of these legends a 'center' with which he or she, stays in existence, Manny gave Jack the center of 'Fun' for example. Some of these spirits gathered together to protect the imagination and innocence of children from other… less friendly spirits. These people are called the Guardians of Childhood, and Jack would be the latest recruit."

"Jack told you all that," Elsa said. "And you're answering my questions as best as you can!?"

"Nah, that's what I pieced together at Jack's initiation," Jamie said. "There's a lot more that'd be better off if neither of us knew. I doubt some of the Guardians know all of it."

"But-" Elsa caught sight of something and the question dissolved in her throat. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf saw the face she was making and looked towards the moon. Jamie seemed to know exactly what they were looking at. He didn't turn around until they were right behind him.

"North! Hey!" the tall man lifted his hand and Jamie jumped up to slap it, laughing in a thick accent from the North-Eastern country of Divise.

"Don't forget me mate," Said another figure behind the man.

"You too? Ah well, welcome aboard!" Jamie said as he slapped the hand of this… thing. The only one who wasn't showing any signs of being wierded out was Olaf. In fact, he waddled up to introduce himself.

"A Diviser Pirate, driving a flying sleigh, and a silver kangaroo…" Kristoff said. "It's official, I don't get out enough."

"'Ay!" the kangaroo said. "What'd you call me blondie!?"

"You… aren't a kangaroo?" Kristoff sounded as genuinely confused as Elsa was.

"I'm a bunny," He said somehow making it threatening. "The EASTER Bunny." Well then… With that notion Elsa counted the mounts pulling the red sleigh … no _reindeer_. She counted eight. Apparently, Anna caught on too.

"You're Santa Clause?" she said to the large man Jamie called North.

"And you're Anna Arrendelle," Santa said pointing to a large tattoo on his left arm. "You held record on Nice list for twelve years. Jack could learn thing or two from you."

"Jamie!?" Elsa said. "What's going on!?" Jamie hopped in the sleigh and motioned for Elsa to join him.

"I told you," he said. "Guardians like North and Bunnymund here are Legendary."


	11. Mutual Survival

Jack was dragging Pitch along the side of a stream, looking for anything he could use as a bandage to cover the impossible wound in Pitch's side. He did find something, a trading post. He decided to take him there to see if they at least had a first aid kit. The woman running the post looked at the door for a second before she called for help. She helped Jack with getting Pitch to a place where he could rest before the woman's son came in to patch up the wound. Jack had specifically asked the woman and her family not to tell anyone they were here, offering to get out as soon as Pitch healed enough to move on his own in return.

"Three days," Jack said to himself. For three days Jack sat by Pitch's bedside waiting for him to get better. He started to ask himself the questions that popped into his head when he last spoke to the Man in the Moon. Where was he if he wasn't in the world he knew? Why did this world need him if it had Elsa, someone with powers near identical to his, surpassing his even. And then came the third question, one that just popped into his head when he couldn't bring himself to leave Pitch the first day of recovery. _Why do I trust him enough to make sure he recovers?_

Pitch stirred a little, and who knows where he got the strength, shot up out of the bed wide awake. He was panting lightly, as if he had a nightmare… which would be ironic seeing as how he's the Nightmare King. The man in the black tendrils looked at Jack and showed something in his face that Jack never expected from the cold and calculating Boogeyman.

"You stayed?" he didn't sound genuinely surprised, but he certainly looked it.

"I owed you," Jack responded. He picked his staff up off his shoulder and hoisted himself out of the chair. "Besides, you were bleeding, probably still are. Spirits aren't supposed to bleed. Ever."

"It's not blood," Pitch said. "It's fear. Liquefied fear makes up my spirit the same way the Dreamsand makes up Sandman's." Jack got the rest. If Pitch was emptied of fear, he'd be dead all over again. "You're wondering why you trust me," Pitch guessed. Jack made no effort to deny what was just said. "Do you trust me as much as you trust St. North?" Jack shook his head, North was as good a man as anyone could ask for, and he made wonderful things. Sometimes he even made miracles. If anyone was worthy of Jack's friendship, or the leadership position of the Guardians, it was North. "Do you trust me like Edmund?" Definitely not. Yeah, Bunny and Jack got into fights every now and then, and they aren't always verbal, but they were always, _always_ on friendly terms. Bunny even let Jack call him a Kangaroo every now and then.

"What's the point of these questions?" Jack asked. Pitch just went into a lengthy explanation about the levels of trust, using him as an example, which, for some reason, pissed Jack off a little more than he thought was intended. "North is your friend," pitch sounded like he was finishing up. "Edmund is your Rival. The third tier would go to me, for the time being."

"Mutual Survival," Jack said. He wasn't sure he could trust that Pitch was telling the truth, but at the same time, it made to much sense for it to be a lie. "Well then, Partner," he said turning for the door, not wanting another lengthy answer to the question on his mind. "We've gotta get a move-on. If we're going to survive this catastrophe, we need to find that Hans guy, and I know where he could be."


	12. Strained Communications

Elsa was surprised. While it would normally take a week to get to the Southern Isles, North's Sleigh touched ground there in three days. _Three Days!_ She had to wonder why it would take a single night for him to deliver presents to children all over the world when it took three days to carry himself, and six passengers to the Islands a mere five hundred leagues away from where he started. She remembered North saying something about conserving travel magic, but that was as far as she could hear over the rushing wind in her ears.

Elsa walked to the gates of Castle Ingobert, the capitol of the Southern Isles, with Anna rushing to them, when the guards blocked Anna's entry with poleaxes crossed over the entryway. Typical, Elsa thought.

"What is your business in Castle Ingobert?" the guard on the left said. Anna was just about to turn around when Elsa put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I am Elsa, Queen of Arrendelle. I must ask King Luke XIV for a quick word regarding his son." The guards looked at each other, confusion obviously spread across their faces. Finally the one on the right agreed to contact the king about this matter. The remaining guard studied them nervously, undoubtedly, the reason being that King Luke had forbidden all communication outside of trade with the Arrendellians, and the group Elsa had formed to come here was… mismatched.

Jamie had washed himself and changed clothes long before they left Arrendelle. He was dressed in peasant's clothes, white ragged farmer's shirt and simple brown leather trousers. The pocket of the outfit still had the Smart Phone that he showed her; he said 'you never know when you need something like it.' Why he decided to buy clothes off one of the peasants outside the city, Elsa would never know. But it did warm her heart a little to see the man rush to his family with five hundred pounds, ten percent of which was for some of his clothes.

Bunny was by far the strangest of the group by appearance. He was a giant walking animal carrying a set of boomerangs at first glance. He was at least a head and a half taller than her. But he still retained fluff you would expect from someone of his… species.

North towered over the guards ore even Kristoff by three heads. He wasn't fat, like in all those depictions of him she saw as a child, but he was very big due to having muscles that were larger than she was. He dressed in the colors of Devise (those being red and black), and talked with the stereotypical speech impediment leaving out a few words with each sentence.

Olaf had never been to the Southern Isles before, so people paid a lot of attention to the fact that there was a talking snowman wandering the streets of the island in the middle of spring. But the fact that he was waddling around looking at everything with intense curiosity was, while normal, to be expected.

The guard who went to see the king returned to his station, saying that the butler with him would bring them to the king. The man looked suspiciously like Hans, but with shorter hair and he looked like he was at least a year older.

"Right this way Your Highness," he said. Elsa couldn't help but notice the way this man walked. It wasn't like Kai's walk, with a dignity that rivaled the walk of royalty. Rather, it was actually the walk of royalty. She could tell that he was trying to walk like a butler, but he was walking like… oh my. They reached the door to King Luke XIV's study. The Butler knocked on the door. "Fa-… Ahem, Your Majesty, I've brought them."

"Show them in, Joseph," the rugged voice of a seasoned ruler called out from behind the door. The Butler, Joseph, opened the door. Sitting at a desk obviously, made by the gentle and skilled hands of an Arrendellian craftsman who was not under Elsa's employ, was a man in his forties with salt and pepper hair, silver eyes, and a small wisp of a black beard on his chin. "My apologies for the inconvenience, Queen Elsa," Luke said. "Were there any indication you were coming beforehand, I wouldn't have taken so long to respond to your request."

"If I sent word of my coming," Elsa said. "I'd have arrived before it did with the way I was travelling." Luke showed that he didn't entirely understand what she was talking about with his eyes. But then they showed that talking about it would waste more of both their time, which they both sorely needed.

"Please, Your Highness," He said. "Sit." He gestured to a chair where Elsa took her seat. "The rest of your… company can browse my book collection. Now what do you want to know?"

"Did your son receive punishment for what he attempted During the Frozen Incident?"

"He would still be, unless something happened during this week at the island I sent him to, why?" Okay, so there is a window of time for Hans to have gained some control over that magic.

"Something happened in Arrendelle, My sister and I met two boys who are not citizens of our kingdom," Elsa Explained. "I personally made sure they found temporary shelter outside of the North Woods. However the next day, one of them was kidnapped by a creature that was alien to our country. And I never saw anything like it before," Jamie came to the Table at the mention of the monster and presented Luke with the picture of the monster that took Jack.

"Here's what it looked like, Your Majesty," Jamie said. Luke looked at him with some form of shock; obviously he wasn't used to this, people being rude to him while trying to be helpful. So he turned his eyes away from the boy awkwardly and studied the picture.

"I've seen this thing before…" He said. "There are stories in our kingdom about a Dragon who could tell what people fear the most. All the pictures that accompany the retellings of that story are all like this." There was a crash in the next room followed by a wail of pain, which ended the conversation.


	13. Dangerous Promise

Jack Frost messed everything up. That was talk amongst the Spirits about him before he became a Guardian, and he never questioned his belief that they were wrong… until Hans found him and Pitch and threw them through a window on the second story of a large castle.

"Jack!" he heard a familiar voice from the door. Looking to the door, he saw North (Who said his name, and undoubtedly saw Pitch to his left) Bunny and Elsa. He was hoping Elsa wouldn't be there.

"Get back!" Jack yelled. "Get her out of here!" they looked scared and confused, then they looked out the window. The darkness that Pitch would normally be behind was crawling into the library, and climbing it like it was a set of stairs (Which it very well could be, at this point) was the new man of the Black Hourglass, Hans. He scanned the room taking in everything he saw in the mess he made. His eyes landed on Elsa.

"I knew you'd come," He said to her in a dangerously seductive tone. "How could you resist… someone like you?" he hit her with a wave of the shadows, which surrounded her, and grabbed her. It pulled her to Hans, reaching about halfway across the room before Jack acted and split it with his staff and magic. "Well then, Jack," Jack looked at Hans, surprised since he never told Hans his name. "I knew there was something between you. But will there be anything left when I'm done with you?" Jack was then thrown back by a sheer force of shadow that he did not see Hans throw. Landing next to Pitch again, the last thing he remembered was Elsa being dragged away by Han's shadows.

"…ack… ack!... Jack!" he woke up in the same room, not entirely sure how long he'd been out. Bunny was shaking him awake.

"Dammit Ed, you're too loud," Jack said.

"If you're gonna call me a name, I'd prefer Kangaroo," Bunny said. Jack felt a hand on his forearm, and looked to see Pitch.

"Jack…" he said like he was dying… although given the condition Jack wouldn't have been surprised. "Hold out your hand…" Jack wouldn't have done anything Pitch said under normal circumstances, but after three and a half days of having to trust him just to survive, Jack knew better. Pitch left something in his hand, a small sliver of a black crystal. "Please… put it… back together… you're more afraid… of Hans… than me… prove… it…" that was the last thing he said before fading into a pile of black sand that just floated up and vanished.

"Jack?" another voice said. It was Kristoff comforting his Anna whose face was buried in his chest sobbing. "That son of a bitch, Hans," He looked up at Jack with a glare that he could tell was only directed at him because he was nearby. "Kick his ass and get Elsa back."


	14. Recurring Nightmare

Elsa tried to set herself free from the shadows that Hans was controlling. Hey, Jack did it, so why couldn't she? To answer that question, the shadows were like the heads of a hydra, one is removed and two more take its place. She saw where Hans was taking her. It looked like a hurricane, spiraling terribly over an armada of ships. She could hear the screams of the passengers and crewmen as they struggled to get out of the storm.

Elsa tried harder to get out of the shadow. Then Hans pulled her close to him, their faces at least a foot apart. "Your troubles are going to end soon if you keep struggling," He said.

"Hans!" a voice, North's, shouted from behind them. They turned and saw the sleigh that Elsa took to the Southern Isles with her company. In it with North was Olaf, the little snowman was leaning over the front of the sleigh, eyes wide with fear, and Jamie holding the reigns to the sleigh while North stood up and held two swords, each as long as Elsa's body. "Let her go!" North shouted.

"Very poor choice of words," Hans said. The shadows around Elsa's body loosened suddenly, and in a few seconds she found herself falling. She was scared, she wasn't ready to die. There was still so much she needed to do. It was ironic, but as soon as the fall began, Elsa remembered where she had seen Jack. In the months after she hurt Anna, she had nightmares, each one replaying the events of the incident. But there was a difference in her dreams and what really happened. Dark horses came out of the shadows in the room, and they advanced on her and Anna. Before anything else happened in the dream for a long time, she woke up.

Then one night, she remembered more to the dream. Right when the horses were about to hurt her and Anna, a boy in a blue hood came down from the air and, using magic similar to her own, froze them all in place before breaking them apart. He never looked directly at Elsa, but she did see parts of his face. Then another person came from the sky, riding a giant butterfly. He was pudgy and around Elsa's height (at the time of the incident), but his very presence was a radiation of power. Though he kept his eyes in a book for the first few seconds.

"Hello Elsa," he said. "I am Tsar Lunar, otherwise known as the Man in the Moon. Though you may call me Manny."

"What are you doing here? Why am I dreaming about you?"

"I am here to tell you that he-" pointing to the boy, "- will someday come to save you from your worst fear. The trolls told you Fear is the Enemy, so why are you still afraid?" it was after that statement that she woke up and cast the conversation aside as just a dream. Now she had to wonder, did she really talk to the Man in the Moon all those years ago? _Too late to wonder now, I guess_, she said. _I'll be gone soon._

She could hear the roar of the ocean waves under the wind in her face when she felt someone grab her. Then she felt darkness. Deep, penetrating darkness. Then she felt herself touch ground, looking to see Castle Ingobert not too far away. She heard a soothing familiar voice and snapped out of her tension.

"You can let go of me now," Jack said.


	15. Nightmare Center

It wasn't that Jack didn't like Elsa holding onto him. And his reason for saying that clichéd line had nothing to do with the fact that he had to rush off to fight Hans soon after. For some reason, Jack thought that he wanted her not to have to be in danger for her to hold him like that. Why did he want her to hold him like that?

Elsa let go of him, making a bigger deal of it than she was trying to, somehow. She was red. Dark red. Old rose petal red. Jack found himself blushing at how cute she looked, which still confused him as to how.

"S-sorry," Elsa said. _Oh man, that's adorable!_

"N-no problem," Jack said. "I'm gonna go beat the stuffing out of Hans… HEY WIND!" he ran in the direction he came from and jumped when the wind was at its strongest when close to the ground. He started getting higher to gain speed, reaching Hans and the others in two minutes. North and them were having trouble dealing with Hans' shadows, but Jack just left the shadows to them and hit Hans in the stomach with the butt of his staff, which knocked him and the shadows back.

"Oof," Hans got up and Jack slammed the side of the staff into his face. He noticed something around Hans' neck, a small black crystal chained around his neck. There seemed to be a small piece missing. Hans' Shadows helped him recover from the blows to his torso and face. During the time it took for Hans to recover, Jack realized what the Crystal was… and what it was that Pitch gave him. It became all too important, in that instant, for Jack to get the Crystal and finish it, before the power of Pitch's Center took over him too.

Jack didn't let Hans recover. He hit Hans again, this time making sure he rendered the left arm useless. Hans was prepared for an attempt to make the right arm as useless, but he didn't predict that the staff would just be a distraction from his feet, which, Jack was fairly certain, actually broke the arm. So Hans resorted to telling the Shadows to attack. Jack couldn't keep them all away from him for long, but when the darkness finally had him near immobile… he felt something.

A warm glow…

A smile…

Elsa…

Elsa!

His eyes snapped open, a rush of icy magic running out through his pours, and something tore his hoodie off, leaving him bare-chested. He lost control of his senses and his body just moved on its own in ways he didn't even know he could. Flipping over Hans then throwing him, rushing behind him and pile driving him towards the ocean… eventually he did get Pitch's Center off of around Hans' neck. After doing so, he froze the sea beneath Hans to keep him from going under. He took out the fragment of Pitch's Center and found the hole where it was supposed to go.

The Nightmares, horses made of black Dreamsand (oh my god, I just got that), started to rush around the center, filling the space around it with the sand they were made of. Eventually they stopped just shy of the figure they were creating and started to whinny. The figure was completed and he took in a sharp breath.

Pitch was back.


	16. Kind Power

Bunny brought Elsa to the icy island with the use of a magic portal that she had never known anything about. What she saw there was the man in black, Pitch she remembered, and an angel with silver hair… silver hair…

Pitch raised his hand over Hans' face and black sand started swirling from the palm out. The Angel, realizing what Pitch was doing, grabbed the hand and stopped the sand from flowing.

"Jack?" Pitch said. So the angel was Jack. Why was he topless?

"I know he's done a lot of terrible things," Jack said. "But does he deserve to die for them? Probably not." Elsa agreed. Yes he tricked Anna into thinking he loved her and left her for dead. Sure he told Elsa that Anna was dead because of her when she still had even a small amount of time. Even so… killing him seemed like overkill.

"I see," Pitch said. "Then why don't we just keep that promise you made yourself… involving his nose?" Jack seemed confused for a minute. Then realization dawned on him, and he smiled like a troublemaker. He looked cute like that. She would've stopped herself from thinking like that, but Jack reaching out and punching Hans in the nose, along with hearing him scream in agony… yeah, that'll do it.

"You broke my nose!" Hans yelled.

"I've been meaning to do that," Jack said. Elsa stepped up to Jack and asked the question on her mind.

"What's with the wings?" Jack looked back at her… and then seemed to finally notice that he had wings.

"Am I gonna be called Snow Angel now?" he said in a joking nature as he turned to face her. "I really don't wanna be Snow Angel." Elsa wasn't paying attention to the last sentence. She was too involuntarily focused on Jack's chest and abdominals… why the hell was she thinking of this now!?

"You're turning red, Elsa. Are you okay?" Jack asked, he touched her arm… and she wanted the feeling of complete bliss to last forever… but his eyes were expectant so she had to answer.

"I'm fine!" it came out stronger than she intended. "I-I'll be fine." Jack let go of her arm… and his own face was blushing. He brought his fist up to his mouth for a fake cough. Elsa just covered her cheeks. Then she noticed something over his shoulder. A bright beam of moonlight, light particles converging on one point on the ice… a tiny man on a giant butterfly.

Elsa whispered the name she remembered this man calling himself. Jack didn't seem to notice the arrival of the Man until he felt the small, elderly hand on his back. Jack turned around and looked down at the guardian in confusion.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. The old man just smiled at him. A warm, kind, old smile that had a lot of experience in lifting hearts. Jack's face turned from confusion to Shock.

"Manny!?"


	17. Humble Goodbye

Jack never thought he'd meet the Man in the Moon face to face. Yeah there were some one sided Telepathy conversations (more in the last week than in the last three hundred seven years), but he never imagined a face to go with the voice. Now seeing the one who gave him the Second Life… it shocked him beyond belief.

"It's nice to finally meet face to face, Jack," Manny said. "Though I'm here for business, not pleasure." He gave Jack a blue sweatshirt that matched the one he wore in the more recent years. "I'll also need those back." Manny showed him how to turn the wings into a small blue ball that he gave to Manny, who then placed it in his pocket. "Now as for him," Manny turned to Hans, who was still holding his nose. "I think it'd be better if you changed your attitude." Many grabbed Hans' forehead, and they both flashed for a split second. Hans' eye dilated and he collapsed on the ice.

"Manny!? What did you do!?" Jack asked. Hans wasn't looking his best.

"He'll be fine… I just changed him, made him humble, and kind. I still expect him to atone for his crimes, but he'll find it hard to forgive himself for them," Manny turned to Jack and Elsa. "Thank you both for taking care of this first problem, but there are still two others. And Jamie won't be safe in his own world until such time as they are overcome."

"But I still have to go back, don't I?" Jack said.

"No, Jack," Manny said. "I'm afraid to say it but you're no match for the dangers that you would put yourself in back home. And besides-" Manny smirked a little. "You seem to have a little bit to do before you go back." Jack didn't know what he meant until he looked at Elsa. Oh no… he didn't mean!

"Don't worry Jack," Manny said. "You two will have plenty of time to get to know each other during your stay here." That was the last thing Manny said before leaving.

North, Bunny and Pitch said their goodbyes, Bunny and North promising they'd be back if Jack needed them. Pitch didn't seem to like the idea that he had to go back to their world with North and Bunny, who had no reason to trust him at all. But then again, he really wanted to go home, so he put up with it.

"Jack," pitch said before they left. "Your girlfriend is very afraid of hurting people. Teach her to beat that fear out of her will you? We'd all be safer then."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jack said. Annoyed or embarrassed? He didn't know which.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Telling himself what?" Elsa said when she came up behind them.

"N-n-nothing!" Jack responded. Elsa didn't look like she bought it, but she just made a face that said _we'll talk later_.

Jack noticed Kristoff's Reindeer, Sven he remembered, looking at Vixen, the only girl reindeer on Santa's sleigh team. Apparently she was so distracting that he hit a tree, causing Vixen to make what sounded like laughter (Bigfan if your reading this it was your idea).

They flew off towards the moon and just vanished in a distant twinkle. That left Jack and Jamie in this world… but with friends this time.

"So, Jack," Kristoff approached. "I believe there are some of us who don't know your real name?" he made a good point. Jack introduced himself to these people as Jack Overland, the name he died with. But now, he supposed they deserved to hear him say his real name.

"I'm Jack Frost."

(If you guys tell me to stop here for this book I will, and the next story will start off interesting. But if you'd like for there to be more for Elsa, tell me.)


	18. Romantic Epilogue

Elsa personally escorted Jack and Jamie to a spare room of the castle, where they would be staying. An exhausted Jamie just plopped down on a bed, Elsa was glad it was a strong bed. Jack looked at the other bed and just walked past. Elsa was confused.

"Aren't you tired Jack?" she asked.

"Not every spirit can sleep," Jack said. "North, Bunny and the Tooth Fairy Queen, yeah. But my magic can be all over the world so I have to stay awake. I literally can't sleep." Elsa understood.

"So… should I have the bed taken out?" Jack shook his head, but walked over to the balcony to stand on the railing. Elsa walked up next to him, or as close as she could get without standing on the railing. "What did Pitch say to you?"

Jack looked stoically out to the plaza of the market. "He said you were afraid of hurting people with your magic," He said. "I'll tell you now that I hurt people with my power… but far less than I did when I was afraid of doing it. If you're afraid of hurting people, that's all you'll do."

"If that's all he said," Elsa got a little closer. "What did he mean by 'Keep telling yourself that'?" Jack blushed. "Is there a girl?" Elsa would've expected his nose to start bleeding if he blushed any harder. "Is it Anna?" Jack's head spun to look at her.

"Wait she doesn't have a thing with Kris-" Jack cut himself off with an epiphany. "You're playing dumb, aren't you?"

"A little," Elsa said with a smile, and then it drooped when she knew she had to tell him what she was not. "Jack… I'm not my sister. Yes I've been alone for just as long, but it didn't affect me so much that'd I'd marry someone I met that day. I-"

"I know!… How love works. Love at First Sight and True Love are the same thing only, say, 10% of the time. Even then it takes time to really get to appreciate the partner for who he or she is before they get married-"

"Jack!" Elsa stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "Are you just going to ask me out or not?" Jack nodded his head with her hand over his mouth. With a satisfied smile, she pulled the hand away from his mouth to see a smile she couldn't quite place. Admiration? Relief? Excitement? Something like that. She wanted him to kiss her, or even to kiss him… but she felt that it would have to wait.

"Good night," Jack said as she left.

"Good night."


End file.
